


Serendipity

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Slight Barry/Eobard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: You know the tale of a boy that never grew up, his tales of bravery and childish adventures with his friends, orphans and a fairy. What about the tale of the big bad wolf, who stalked a little girl in a red hood, only to end up under the blade of the Huntsman. Or the tale of two brothers who wrote down tales of wolves, witches, and evil step-whatever, leaving behind the legacy of their family name, Grimm. Well, their tales are true, about magical being and creatures, just not how you remember. After the disappearance of the Grimms, the world went from magical to colliding, the peace they had gone to the survival of the fittest. Creatures went from thriving to endangered, the world turning bleaker, existence dreadful.When Barry, a fairy, and Mob boss Leonard Snart, a wolf, have to team up they find it tricky to navigate. Is it too late to overcome their differences to save their world?





	1. Chapter 1

You know the tale of a boy that never grew up, his tales of bravery and childish adventures with his friends, orphans and a fairy. What about the tale of the big bad wolf, who stalked a little girl in a red hood, only to end up under the blade of the Huntsman. Or the tale of two brothers who wrote down tales of wolves, witches, and evil step-whatever, leaving behind the legacy of their family name, Grimm. Well, their tales are true, about magical being and creatures, just not how you remember. After the disappearance of the Grimms, the world went from magical to colliding, the peace they had gone to the survival of the fittest. Creatures went from thriving to endangered, the world turning bleaker, existence dreadful. 

 

Leonard Snart was one to fear, coming from a pure bloodline, one from the old age before the Grimm brothers. Though there was one person that deluted their bloodline, her name was Valerie Blanchette, but people knew her as Red. She wasn’t a little girl as the tales has told. She was a hunter, she’d been hunting the wolf, her cloak stained with the blood of her kills, hint the nickname. When she’d met the wolf he was nothing like tales had told, he was a honest man tarnished by villagers and in the book, The Grimm’s Tales.

 

After building up their family name Leonard Snart now was at the top of the chain, but he didn’t have to eat anyone, maim and kill yes, but not eat. He had built his own family called, The Rogues, one of the most brutal mob families in the area, having three cities under his control. Of course it was a constant fight to keep the control, having others try and take over, but Len was pretty good at defending his territory. He didn’t care if he had to put some runts into place, it was fun practice. There was never anyone that could even live up to his standards, he never even got his fur matted, most competitors didn’t last more than a minute. 

 

Straightening his suit Len walked down the hall of his home, the atmosphere lively as people ran down the halls with decorations. Len let a smile creepy onto his face, as he watched Hartley, one of the youngest, and weakest, of the family. He was hanging up fake rats, the real ones on his shoulder. He had a wide smile on his face as he spoke to them, going on about the music he’d be playing. It was the only time a year Hartley would play the pipe, in Len’s opinion he’d make his ancestor proud, just as hypnotic as the tales told. As he shifted on the ladder he’d been using Len noticed it wobbling, Hartley climbing to the top step, hanging the last decoration. It was instinct, Len running and holding out his arms, He barely made it as Hartley lost balance, falling back into his arms, his rats holding on for dear life. He scrunched up, looking up to see his savior, smiling like a child that had been caught in the cookie jar.

“Hartley.” Len sighed but just sat him on the ground. ”Use a different ladder.”

 

“Everyone else is using them alpha,” Hartley said, petting his rats head.

 

“Have Mardon or one of the other guys lift you, Mick’s going to be tied up.”

 

“Yes, sir...and thank you for the catch,” Len smirked, roughing up Hartley’s hair. The kid always reminded him of his sister, even when - no especially when he was annoying brat self.

 

“Just be careful, don’t need to clean the floor of blood again.” Hartley, smiling and taking off down the hall. “Oh, and Hart-,” Len called, the younger turning and facing his boss. “Happy Fables Day.”

 

“Happy Fables Day sir,” Hartley said, his face lighting up. Len’s smile returned as he walked down the hall to his office. The door creaked as he entered, grabbing the attention of the two others in the room. They waited till Len shut the door before anyone spoke, his sister looking uneasy. 

 

“What happened?” Len asked, crossing his arms as uneasy feeling filled his stomach. His sister was, as stated before, and annoyance, Miss. nothing can stop my positivity. Seeing the look on her face, the concern she gave made Len both on edge and worried.

 

“Magenta ran into a little trouble. She was the lookout for today's supplies run. Someone followed, are little up and coming friend burned down one of our warehouses.” Lisa said, twiddling her thumbs.

 

“Magenta?”

 

“Tried to fight off one of them and got a good whack upside the head. Doc said she should rest, so I’ve scrubbed her from any missions for a while.” Mick said, anger hidden in his eyes. Mick was a hardass, everyone knew that, but he had a soft spot for the younger members. 

 

“Good. For now, we keep our problem between us. Everyone’s being festive for Fable Day next week and I don’t want them concerning themselves with what could be a person thinking they can take me on.”

 

“So what do we do then? Wait for them to strike again?” Lisa asked, Len just staring his sister down.

 

“Did we get a picture of the assailants? Did we get there scent? Did anyone follow them?” Lisa looked down, pouting as she glared at the floor tile like they had been the ones that had did them wrong. “So, much to my own dislike, we have to wait for them to try something else. I promise you when they do I will tear them limb from limb personally and stake their head outside as a warning.” Len growled, eyes glowing. Looking up Lisa and Mick joined, shining their eyes at Len. “As for currently, go decorate with the others. I will not have Fables Day ruined because some moron thinks he can step in.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Mick grumbles, turning to walk out.

 

“Mick, find Hartley. He needs help decorating to walls. I’ve got a meeting to attend.” Len said, passing by his sister, patting her on the shoulder. Sighing she walked out, shutting the door behind her. Len rolled his shoulders back, walking over to his desk. Pulling open the right desk drawer the wheels squeaked, Len being met with a picture frame. A warm smile was the first thing that always lured Len in, followed by the eyes, staring with such happiness that Len envied it. The man in the frame was the last he should envy, but he can’t help it, some days were better than others. Covering his eyes Len just rested them, mind busing itself rather than settling down.

  
  


Barry hovered above the floor, hanging decorations on the wall as the other fairies did the other walls. They were getting ready for their party for Fable Day, which involved not only Eddie coming home, but Iris as well. She was one of Barry’s siblings, there being only a handful of fairies left. Barry had been one of the last; Iris and Cisco were the eldest, Barry being the next, followed by Kara and Wally. They all live together before Eddie moved away, Iris deciding to go with him, staring it was to protect him, but Barry knew better. Iris always has a soft spot for Eddie as he grew up, but it was blossoming into something more.

 

“Hey Barry! Come down here for a minute.” Barry turned, looking down to see the leader of his charm, his family, Eobard Thawne. Barry had known him since he was born, it was typical that faries lived through several generations of the less magical creature. Barry’s first Pan was Eobard’s father, but he was an older man when Barry had been born, he’d been a young fairy when Eobard had been born. From then on they grew up, Barry teaching Eobard how to fight and defend, how to fly, how to make things. This carried over to Eddie, but Barry was more favored to Eobard. He was Barry’s Peter Pan as much as Barry was his Tinkerbell. They were bestfriends, they knew everything about one another, and Barry was ashamed to admit that it was a little bit more to him. Barry had watched Eobard grow up into a fine man, but he could never act on any feeling he had. 

 

He was Eobard’s protector, the Thawne family having been the protectors of the Grimm Tales. It was the only thing left by the Grimm family, having been handed to Peter Pan to protect before they disappeared. It was the book of everything, the true stories left by the peacemaking family. Barry was born twenty years after the war, the world already like this, this government of magic.

 

Flying down Barry landed in front of him, a smile on his face. Brushing the fairy dust off of Eobard, Barry stood inches away from him, staring into bright blue eyes.

 

“What’d you need? Help in the other room?” Barry asked, Eobard giving him the plotting smile. Suddenly a petal brushing against his forehead, making Barry’s eyes got wide. Barry tried to look up to see the object, Eobard smiling at the fairy and his goofy ways. 

 

“Handmade, just like we did when I was a child.” Taking the object off, Barry smiling wide, seeing a flower crown, made with flowers in full bloom. There was a mixture of reds and yellows, their favorite colors, making Barry’s heart warm.

 

“It’s beautiful. You always had a natural talent for it.” Barry said, placing it back on his head before booping Eobard on the nose. “A descendant of Peter Pan, how could you not be.” Barry blushed, Eobard smiling wide at him.

 

“Remember when Eddie first tried to make one when he was seven. I always warned about steering clear of thrones, but I guess poison ivy wasn’t in the mind.”

 

“Well, not every Peter can have their own Tink.” Barry chuckled, pulling Eobard into a hug. “I’m glad we get to spend another Fables Day together.” Eobard held him back, his hand rubbing up and down the back of Barry’s suit.

 

“I know how you feel. I’m getting older, never know how many of these we have left.”

 

“I just can’t imagine it, that one day you’ll be gone. What purpose will I serve? Eddie has Iris and the others, you are my Peter.”

 

“I know, and as my great-great-great grandad once said, I’m sorry I grew up on you Tink,” Eobard said, gently kissing Barry on the forehead. Barry pouted, wrapping his arms around Eobard, holding him like he’d done over the years whenever he got scared.

 

“You’ll find your purpose, maybe you’ll be the protector of the Grimm.”

 

“But that’s Eddie’s purpose,” Barry mumbled, Eobard chuckling. 

 

“But you have the most practice.” He booped Barry on the nose, getting a smile from the fairy. “Want to help me with decorating the main hall?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry said, wings flapping as he started to hover, holding onto Eobard.

 

“You know I’m not as young as I was,” Eobard said, nevertheless he started to hover.

 

“We haven’t flown together for awhile,” Barry said as he pulled Eobard towards the window. With a thrust of his hand, Barry pushed the window open, dragging Eobard into the sky, wings fluttering as he pulled him along. Eobard looked down, smiling as he took in the sight of everyone below, Barry smiling down at him.

 

They flew around the property, Eobard chasing Barry through the sky. Barry let him catch him, spending the moment wrapped in his arms. Eventually, they landed on the roof, taking a seat as Eobard caught his breath, Barry once again noticing his humanity, tucking together.

 

“Hey. What’s on your mind Bare?” 

 

“How long will we be able to fly together? It’s been only ten minutes and you’re already tired.”

 

“It’s a curse to exist. You live to love, but you die and leave them.” Eobard said, Barry, looking at his hands.

 

“You know I always was jealous of Jennifer.”

 

“Jenny? Why you and she were best friends. Sometimes I thought you were more of a dad than I was.”

 

“She was the perfect mom, the perfect wife, the perfect friend. I wanted to be like her.”

 

“Why? You’re perfect the way you are.” Eobard smiled, pinching the tip of Barry’s pointy ear.

 

“Because you loved her.”

 

“If you're saying I don’t love you-,” Eobard said, Barry still curled up.

 

“I know you do, but you love me like a friend. I wanted you to love me like you loved Jennifer. I know we can’t, but I wanted to be more than just friends.” Barry’s face burned, bright red as he hid in his knees.

 

“Bare. Look at me.” Sighing Barry looked up, seeing Eobard smiling at him. Reaching out he cupped Barry’s cheeks, smiling as he pulled him forward, leaning in to meet him. He could feel the hot breath on his lips before he felt soft, thin lips pressed gently against his. Barry’s eyes closed without a thought, bringing his hands up to cup Eobard’s, melting under his touch. His eyes were teary from finally having his unrecognized feeling returned. It was over too early, Barry opening his eyes to see Eobard smiling at him. “Who said we can’t have this. And don’t assume how I feel about you.”   
  


“Really?” Barry said, the tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Of course you dummy. I’ve loved you for a very long time.” Eobard said, rubbing the tears away from Barry’s face. “Eddie’s old enough to take over soon then maybe we can go back to Neverland again and have our own life. No war, no responsibility, just us.”

 

“I want that, I’ve wanted it for awhile.” 

 

“I promise you now Barry, we’ll get our happy ever after,” Eobard said, Barry pulling him back into another kiss. Eobard chuckled against his lips, removing Barry’s crown and headband, placing them on the roof.

 

“Don’t drop that, can’t fly without it,” Barry mumbled against his lips, letting Eobard lower him onto his back.

 

“Then we can just stay up here alone.” Barry chuckled, rolling his head back, allowing room for Eobard to get at his neck.

 

The moment Barry had been wanting for so long suddenly came to a halt when an alarm blared from the house. Barry stared up at Eobard for a second before grabbing his headband, putting it back on. His wings fluttered to life, Barry grabbing Eobard’s hand, flying both of them back inside. They rushed downstairs, to the chamber that held the Grimm Tales, seeing the door ajar. Barry removed twin lightning shaped daggers from their holders. Eobard crept towards the door, hand out, ready to open the door. His hand was drawn back when the door was shoved open, Barry being knocked to the ground as a masked figure jumped out of the room, running down the hall towards the nearest window. Barry flew off after the intruder, seeing the Grimm in their hand. Looking back he saw Eobard behind him, running with a gun. Barry took the lead, watching the intruder reach the main floor. Once Barry reaches the top of the stairs he was greeted by the sight of the intruder climbing from the nearest window. 

 

Growling Barry pushed himself forward on his wings, grabbing hold on the Grimm. Trying to tear it from their hands Barry was ready to kick it free. All of a sudden a gun met his face, Barry’s eyes going wide, but still holding the book. The person paused for a minute, then aimed behind Barry. Barry’s ears rang as the gunshot by his ear, the intruder still tugging at the book. Pointing his gun behind him Barry dared to look, seeing Eobard face down. Barry released the book without one thought, flying over to Eobard, landing beside him. Flipping him over with trembling hands, Barry carefully turning him on his back. Blood covered Eobard’s shirt, Barry pressing his hands against the wound, instantly becoming red.

 

“No, no, no,” Barry said, tears in his eyes. Eobard places a hand over his. “Help! Caitlin! Help!” Barry screamed, tears falling fast from his cheeks. 

 

“Shuu.” Eobard hushed, bringing his hand up and wiping away the tears, leaving a blood stain.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” Barry whimpered, tucking his head against Eobard’s shoulder.

 

“Oh my god.” A sharp voice said, Barry looking up to see Caitlin and the other fairies came running. “Take him to the medbay.” Barry shot up as the others came over and helped picked him up.

  
  


Barry stood beside the bed, Eobard resting in his bed, Caitlin removing her bloody gloves. “It’s not good. The bullet avoiding anything damaging, but it was laced with a certain poison I haven’t seen before. I…there’s no antidote I’ve come across. It’s slowly killing his inside, eating away at his organs. It’s going to be horrifically painful.”

 

“So, he’s just going to die. No spell?”

 

“It would only prolong the pain. I’ll give you a minute, Eddie should be here soon.” Caitlin said, turning and walking out, shutting the door behind her. Barry swallowed down the raw feeling, walking over to Eobard, the man opening his eyes. He smiled wide, holding a hand up. Sitting beside him Barry leaned into the hand, tears breaking through.

 

“Bare, I’m sorry. Looks like we don’t get that last Fables Day.”

 

“Don’t leave me please.” Barry cried, Eobard bringing him down to kiss.

 

“I’m sorry Tink. I don’t want to leave you behind.” Eobard whispered, Barry, laying his head against his chest, curling beside him.

 

“E-Eddie’s almost home, stay a little bit longer.”

 

“As long as I can…I’m sorry,” Eobard whispered, resting his chin on Barry’s head. “Can you promise me something.” 

 

“Anything,” Barry said with big eyes as he rubbed Eobard’s chest.

 

“Take care of Eddie for me. Just make sure the others don’t get him hit by a car.” Barry snorted, making Eobard laugh, only to wince in pain. “And get the book back.”

 

“I will, I won’t stop till it’s back in my hands,” Barry said, looking at Eobard’s paling face.

 

“Before I go, can you do me the honor of one last dance.” Sitting up Barry caressed Eobard’s cheek.

 

“Of course,” Barry said, standing with his hands pulling Eobard slowly to his feet, holding him up. They stayed like that for a moment as Eobard got enough strength to hold himself up, careful as he could still feel the stretch of the bullet hole. Once he had his balance he wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist, the fairy’s hands and head resting against his chest, careful to avoid the bullet wound in Eobard’s stomach. They rocked like that, Barry’s eyes closed to have this moment, feeling like he could keep it forever. 

“I’m sorry I ask you of so much,” Eobard said, looking down at Barry, placing a kiss on his forehead once he looked up to meet his eyes.

 

“I will do whatever you ask if only I could turn back the clock.” 

 

“Careful what you wish for, those are dangerous,” Eobard said, booping Barry’s nose. He tried to chuckle at the puppy eyes Barry gave without trying, but it started a fit of coughing. Barry helped him back to bed, sitting him on the edge as he coughed up blood, trying to hide it with his hand. Barry knew that he didn’t have long, trying to prepare himself for the feeling of losing his most treasured person. “Bare, one more thing,” Eobard said, Barry, helping him lay back down, staring down at him. Grabbing his hand Eobard placed a kiss on it, smiling up at him. “Don’t fade away Tink, move on...don’t let your light die.” 

 

Barry teared up, the world goes silent as he felt himself being moved off to the side, seeing Eddie sit on the bed beside his father. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, just found himself on the floor, wings withdrawing. He didn’t know how much time passed until Eddie shook him out of his trance. Looking up with puffy, red eyes, he was met with Eddie’s tears. Out of habit, Barry wiped them away, looking at the boy he’d helped raise to a man. “Dad wants you.” He said, helping Barry to his feet, both sitting on the bed.

 

“Eobard?” He whimpered, Eobard holding his arms open, Barry taking the invitation to curl up next to him. Eddie just held his dad's hand, the three of them remaining silent as others came to visit. The hours seemed to tick by slowly, each passing moment Eobard looking worse. Barry cuddled with him, listening to his heart beat, the rise and fall of Eobard’s chest threatening to lull him to sleep. The moment it ceased to rise again and the loss of the beating felt like a nightmare, but Barry knew too well his time had passed. Sitting up Barry looked at Eddie, the man looking at him with wide eyes, looking for a sign that he was misreading the news Barry had yet to share. 

 

Climbing from the bed Barry pulled the sheets up to Eobard's chin, hand brushing against his cheek. “Wait for me in Neverland Peter,” Barry whispered, covering his head. Eddie stood, standing beside Barry as he looked down at the hidden body of his father.

 

“Barry, what do we do next?” Eddie seemed terrified of taking on his fathers legacy, looking to the fairy for answers.

 

“We get our fucking book back.” Barry dried his face, turning and walking to the doors, pushing them open. Outside waited for the others, Barry scanning the crowd, taking in the groups shared sadness. “I want a Huntsman here immediately. I want to know who stole the Grimm and who killed Eobard.”

 

“What will we do if we find who did this.” Kara, Barry’s second youngest sibling, said, a frail look in her eyes.

 

“I will make sure that they will be made an example of. When they hang outside out territory, dismember in a way that they will feel the pain of what Eobard felt in his last hours.” The others looked around, Iris speaking up.

 

“Barry, that’s dark.” 

 

“Well I’m sick and tired of fairies being called frail, it’s time to make the world fear us as they did in the war. If I have to do it myself I will.” Barry growled, pushing past everyone before taking flight outside. He went to the roof, taking a seat and watching the sunrise. He watched as Kara left to retrieve a Huntsman, numb to the world as his mind swam.

  
  


When Barry came back in hours later Kara introduced him to Slade Wilson, part of the Huntsman’s bloodline. “Ah, charmed to meet the famous fairy himself.”

 

“What have you found out?” Barry asked, hovering in front of Slade.

 

“I’ve found a trail to the Grimm. Following tracks led to a dead in, but following scent the poison from the bullet I managed to track it to one place.”

 

“Where?” Barry growled, face going red with anger.

 

“The Rogue’s have a house towards the south side of the city, but can you face the wolves?” Slade smirked, taking some sick pleasure in sending Barry toward a den of wolves. Most knew the story of Barry and wolves, his fear of them. Currently, that didn’t matter, he was on a mission to reclaim their stolen property. With a glare Barry took off, ignoring the calls of the others in his charm, fully set on avenging Eobard.

  
  
  


Len walked back into his office, the day finally coming to an end. If he had to hang anymore streamer down the halls of his home he was going to scream, though it doesn’t help that Lisa and Mick decided to shoot confetti cannons around the house. But it was nice to have everyone relaxing, evenin serious times. Tomorrow Len had to talk to Magenta, try and get to the bottom of things. He was tired after today, not unlike most days, but each day brought a new challenge. Leaning against the desk, Len sighed, wanting to sit down, enjoy a massage. He knew though that he wasn’t going to let anyone touch him, he hated being touched...well almost. He’d let one man touch him, completely surrender to him...but he no longer was with the pack. Len was alone-or at least he did until he caught a scent. He turned, claws coming out and he was getting to claw their tracia out, but soon found himself pinned to the table with an odd shaped dagger to his throat.

 

“One chance. Where is the Grimm.” A rage tainted voice growled, Len looking up. The first thing he noticed was the deep brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much later than I expected it to be. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope to have the third out by next Monday.

Barry had easily infiltrated the mansion in his miniature stature, flying through an open window without a glance. He flew down the hall, abandoned, but strewn with decorations to symbolize several different families ties. Though the halls were empty of life the building was not, Barry following the voices down the hall to the entrance hall. It was a rather big room, people seeming to fill the room with joy as they hung decoration. Something twisted in Barry’s stomach and chest, blood boiling as they thought they had the right to celebrating after ruining Barry’s families holiday. Barry noted twelve of them, scanning the group to find the leader. There was a large man, holding up a scrawnier man as he hung his decorations. Beside him was a man holding up a woman, the girl hanging decorations for wolves. Barry growled, he hated wolves, they were a danger to everyone, including themselves.

 

“Alright Lis, climb down. I’ve got to go clean up my office from your confetti surprise.” The man said under the woman, helping her to the ground. That was the man in charge, the alpha wolf of this pack of misfits, he could smell magic and pixie dust. Barry flew behind this man, wings fluttering as he hurriedly flew to keep up with the man. The wolf escaped into a room guarded by twin blue doors, Barry barely making it before they shut. He hid on top of the bookcase as he peered down at the man as he leaned against his desk, he seemed tense. Suddenly his shoulder’s tensed up, even more, Barry knowing his scent was probably carrying through the room. At that moment Barry acted, flying down at the man, returning to his normal size as the man turned, claws out.

 

Barry acted first, grabbing his wrist, pinning it down, using his knee to hold the other one down. Barry’s free hand held a dagger to his throat, the man staring up at him with yellow eyes. “One chance, where’s the Grimm?” The man seemed to calm for a second, staring Barry down, not caring that he had a blade to his neck. There was a moment of silence, the man below Barry seemed dazed, Barry glaring at him. Suddenly Barry was thrown to the ground, the wolf growling as he stood above Barry. Gripping his dagger Barry’s wings fluttered, pulling himself back, into the air.

 

“Uh, never seen a fairy before. I thought you were all lovey-dovey.”

 

“And all wolves deserve to be put down. Hand over the book and I’ll put you out of your misery peacefully.” Barry growled, hovering over the wolf.

 

“My dates usually go to dinner before trying to execute me.” The wolf growled, Barry removing the second dagger from its holder.

 

“Filthy mutt.” Barry snapped, shrinking. He flew around the wolf, watching as he tried to smack Barry down. The fairy took the chance to attack as soon as he was out of sight, punching the wolf in the back, knocking him to his knees. Bringing his shrunken blades down he pierced the wolf’s skin, causing him to cry out. “Where is the Grimm Tales you murder!?” Barry screamed, grabbing his foe by the back of the shirt. Picking him up Barry slammed him against the wall, looking with his face bright red in anger.

 

“Grimm Tales? Why would I have that book?” He growled, bringing his hand up and grabbed Barry, the fairy struggling in the right hold. “Do you know who I am? I am Leonard Snart, mob boss of Central City. I usually would have you floating in the river, your wings torn from your back. If you leave now I’ll forgive your stupid act.”

 

“How about you take that title and fuck yourself with it,” Barry growled, growing until Len’s hand strained to hold him. Breaking free Barry’s fist collided with Len’s jaw, the fairy grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall. Len used his free hand to slash at Barry’s chest, ripping through Barry’s suit. Hissing Barry stepped back, placing a hand over his bleeding wounds. Len took the moment to grab Barry, throwing him towards the door. Barry hit with a loud bang, hissing as he hit the ground, falling to his knees.

 

“Is that all you got? Can’t fight dirty Pixie?” Len said, walking over as he removed his suit jacket.

 

“Pixie! You want to fight dirty, fine.” Barry smirked, shrinking and fluttering around Len. Len swats around, trying to hit Barry, but the fairy dived down. He grabbed Len by the back of the shirt, lifting him enough to shove him into the door. It gave out, causing Len to fall back, Barry taking the chance to pull him down the long hallway, swerving to hit chairs and tables in the way. 

 

“Enough!” Len yelled, turning and rolling on top of Barry, replacing his chest with his hand, holding Barry in place. “I’ve had quite a long night, I don’t need another competitor for the umpteenth time.”

 

“Alpha, who are you talking to.” Len looked up hearing the squeaky voice, seeing Hartley. Barry saw too, twisting his body until he managed to wiggle himself free. Flying low he aimed towards Hartley, Len noticing too late as he looked back down to see Barry missing.

 

“Hart! Run!” He yelled, pushing himself from the ground, rushing towards the younger man. He made it halfway towards him when Hartley found himself held back against Barry’s body, one of the lightning daggers brushing against his throat. With wide eyes, the younger stared at Len, fear in his eyes. The alpha growled, the cry felt in Barry’s bones, making the fairy glaring. “I’m done playing your games, you lay one cut on him and I will personally rip your throat  out with  my teeth.”

 

“You already shed blood on my territory, give me back my book and I’ll spare blood on yours.” Len didn’t say anything, just stared at the teenager, Hartley swallowing, making his neck kiss the blade.

“We don’t have the goddamn book you treacherous toothpick.” 

“If your so keen on lying your ass off then maybe after I do a quick redecorating you’ll finally tell me where my book is,” Barry said, moving the dagger to angle across the jugular. Growling Len rushed towards the two, Hartley letting a scream out.

Suddenly Barry felt something hit the back of his head, pain exploding as Barry hit the ground, his dagger hitting the ground with a metallic sound.

“Who the fucks this boss?” He heard a man say before he lost consciousness.

  
  


Len watched as they strapped the fairy to the bed, hoping that could keep him in place. The young man looked peaceful as he slept under all the straps, head covered in blood from where it’s met the ground. Averting his eyes Len looked back to Hartley, getting his neck bandaged from where the dagger had managed to cut. The teen's pet rats were sitting on his lap, the teen petting them. He was avoiding Len’s gaze, the alpha kneeling down to meet the youngers. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I let him take me captive…I’m useless aren’t…I-I mean Mick had to rescue me?” Len patted Hartley’s hand, looking at the young piper.

 

“I brought you into my pack because you were alone on the streets. Your parents were awful people Hart, sending you out on your own at the age of twelve. You and Magenta never need to prove yourself as part of the gang, you’re part of the family.”

 

“Is she going to be okay?” Hartley’s eyes darted to the girl a couple beds down from Barry, tucked into bed. Her head was bandaged, breathing in and out softly.

 

“She’ll be fine, go ahead and finish what you were doing, then go to bed,” Len said, roughing up Hartley’s hair. Hartley slid off the bed, standing up straight as Len stood back up. Hartley was almost as tall as Len, shy a few inches from being his height, and he was still growing. 

 

“Alpha…What is he?” Hartley asked, looking at Barry strapped shoulder to toe on the bed. “I’ve never met a creature like him, able to fly, to disappear, so threatening.”

 

“Have you ever heard of fairies?” Len asked, watching as Hartley nodded, but stared at Barry in confusion.

 

“I thought they were peaceful, loving creatures.”

 

“Fairies? No, they’re actually cold, reserved creature. When the world came crashing together Neverland was invaded. In the fight Tinkerbell and Peter Pan met their tragic end, losing Neverland to other creatures. All the others were cast out, only true descendants of Tinkerbell and Pan can get in. Not much is known about them, just that they were presumed dead. A fairy hasn’t been seen in years, well until today.” 

 

“Why aren’t we putting a bullet in his head boss?” Hartley asked, raising a hand up to the bandage on his neck.

 

“Information,” Len said, watching Hartley shift, taking note of the uncomfortable stance. “Let’s go, you need sleep before class tomorrow.”

 

“Yes alpha,” Hartley mumbled, hurriedly escaping the room. It was rare that Hartley didn’t give a wisecrack back, but he understands. Sighing Len looked back at the chained fairy, anger boiling in his stomach at the thought of having an enemy so easily infiltrate his home and pin him down. He let a growl seep out, plans already forming on how he will slowly and painfully extract information from the fairy before he slashed him into pieces.

 

He had to wait till morning, till then hopefully the sedative held up. Len left a guard on him, not wanting to leave Magenta alone, not with this kind of monster. 

  
  
  


When morning came around Len had everyone gather to the parlor, aside from Magenta who was still resting. No one like the idea of the fairy being left alone in the medbay without a guard, but everyone needed to be there. 

 

“We should hang it by the wings and disembowel it.” One of the men, Mark said as he checked on Hartley’s neck, the wound looking no better than it had. The younger was trying to avoid attention, embarrassed that he’d been held as a captive in a crime family. No one seemed to pay attention except for Mark, a wizard, having taken Hartley in as a younger brother. When Hartley and Magenta were pulled off the streets it was by Mark and Clyde, the brothers taking them under their wings. Being the eldest Mark took care of all three of them, the family took care of them. Then one day the family took a blow. It’d been a double cross during a deal with an adjoining mob family in Keystone. The family was dealt severe blows as a few people died in the ambush, including Clyde. Hartley remembered them dragging the bodies of their fellow crew into the mansion, Clyde bleeding out faster than Mark could heal him. As if it couldn’t get any worse Mark’s boyfriend was brought in unconscious, put into a magically induced coma until he could heal. 

 

What made that day harder though was the fact that his alpha had lost his omega, the rage and pain in his eyes wasn’t something easy to forget. Ever since then their alpha and Mark always babied Magenta and Hartley.

 

“Once we get the information Mark I promise we will make him atone for his actions,” Len said, looking at the cut on Hartley’s neck. “No one attacks our family and gets away with it,” Len growled, eyes glowing with a seething heat of hatred. There was a silence of understanding, the mobsters looking at their boss as he sat in his chair. “As you know we have been having an issue with an up and comer, it’s a possibility this fairy is connected and I will personally force the truth out of him,” Len said, everyone, nodding to him.

  
  
  


A knock came to the door, interrupting the mob boss, making him glaring at the door with a chill running down his back. Guns were drawn, Len waving at Mick to open the door, his gun to his side. Another soft knock came to the door as Mick grabbed the door handle, looking back at the others to be ready. Seeing them with drawn guns pointing at the door, Mick looking back at Len to see him nod. In a moment he threw the door open, gun pointed at a woman, causing her to jump. Her blond hair whipped her in the face as a brush of wind passed her. Her hand held down her bright red skirt, her blue double-breasted trench coat blowing in the wind.

 

“We ain’t interested in Jesus,” Mick growled, the younger girl parting her hair as she looked up.

 

“What? Oh! Oh no! I’m no door to door girl, I’m looking for my big brother. Brown hair, brown eyes, red suit, kind of an idiot.” 

 

“We know a lot of people like that Skirt,” Mick grumbled as the girl straightened her hair.

 

“Is there a head of house I can talk to?” She asked, Mick, looking back at Len and Lisa, the alpha waving at him to let her in.

 

“Thank you.” She said, stepping in to see all the people with guns. She stopped, looking around until her eyes fell onto Len, sitting in the chair. Adjusting the belt on her jacket as she walked forward, guns still pointing to her. Stopping in front of Len she gave a nervous smile, holding her hand out. “I’m Kara.” She said, Len, glaring at her, Kara slowly drawing her hand back.

 

“Your brother, is he a fairy?” He asked, Kara, removing her glasses to clean, as a way to get that glare off her.

 

“That’s Barry.” She said with a smirk as she put her glasses back on, Len standing, towering over her. 

 

“Your brother broke into my house, rambling like a mad man. He attacked me, attacked a member of my pack. How do you know he’s alive?” Kara swallowed, standing straight.

 

“Because you seem like a reasonable man that wants answers, which I can give you.” Len took a moment to listen to what Kara said.

 

“We’ll speak in my office.’’ Nodding Kara followed Len up the stairs.

  
  
  
  


Barry twitched as he stirred awake, registering the pain in the back of his head, groaning as he slowly collected himself. It was then he noticed the restraints that kept him bound, unable to shift around in the bed he was tied to. Barry tried to grab one of his daggers, planning to cut his way out, but no success. “You’re that guy that attacked my alpha, serves you right.” Magenta said, gaining Barry’s attention. He turned his head to look at the young girl, taking note of the bandages on her head and face.

 

“Yes, I am. He stole something that belongs to my family. Is he the one that hurt you?”

 

“No, my alpha would never lay a hand on me.”

 

“Just because he hasn’t now doesn’t mean he won’t ever. Wolves are like that.”

 

“No, he’s not, he’s caring. He takes care of us against people like you.”

 

“When’s he’s not killing others,” Barry growled, testing the stretch of the straps.

 

“He kills to protect his own,” Magenta argued, Barry, looking back at the girl.

 

“How was killing one of mine, trying to keep him from stealing our property, protecting his own.” Magenta opened her mouth to make a comment back but silenced herself as she disappeared from the straps. With mouth agape she looked around for the man, only to be greeted with him appearing in front of him.

 

“Are you a witch?” She asked, moving back.

 

“No, I’m a fairy. Don’t take me light though, I’ve been trained to kill.” Magenta scooting back.

 

“What’s a fairy?” She asked, wrapping herself up in the blanket. Barry stared at her like she had just insulted him.

 

“Have you ever heard of Neverland? Creatures with wings born from a child’s first laugh? Tinkerbell and Peter Pan?”

 

“No?”

 

“We’re creatures born from the laughter of children. We are trained to protect the Grimm. We are able to shrink and fly.” Barry said, his wings coming out and flapping, Barry pushing himself off the ground. Magenta watched as he levitated off the ground.

 

“So like a pixie?” Barry went red in the face.

 

“I’m not a pixie. Pixies are disgusting thieves without morals.” Barry growled, making Magenta glare up.

 

“That’s a lie. I know a pixie with morals, he’s like a goofy big brother.” Magenta said, standing up to stand in front of Barry. “The only thing he can’t do is fly.”

 

Staring at her for a moment Barry tried to read her, trying to see if she was lying, protecting herself from angering the Alpha. When he couldn’t see past her wall all Barry did was offer her his hand. Staring at it she retracted, Barry, watching her flinch as she stared at the hand. She was easy to tell as one of the newest, inexperienced of the mafia family. “You want to see the difference, take my hand and trust me.”

 

“After you tried to kill my alpha and brother? Why should I?”

 

“Because I’m a fairy, we do not lie and trick, that's what fucking pixies do. I’m more trustworthy than your alpha.” Barry said, earning a glare from Magenta, the girl crossing her arms. Sighing Barry shook his head, contemplating why he had to prove anything to a girl from the pack that killed Eobard. Part of him just had to prove the difference between a fairy and a pixie one way or another. “If I prove that I’m not trustworthy than I’ll call myself a pixie,” Barry grumbled. He watched the girl, fully certain that she wouldn’t accept his hand, but watched as she slowly reached her hand out to grab his.

 

“If you try anything I’ll make sure your family gets you back in pieces.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Barry said, her hand grabbing his, giving it a squeeze. Fluttering his wings quickly Barry coated her with fairy dust, Magenta trying to shake it off as it faded into her clothes. “Now pick your feet up,” Barry said, pulling Magenta up. The girl looked like he was crazy, trying to pull him back down, fear flashing across her face. “Just relax,” Barry said, not having such resistance since Eddie was a child. Barry remembered it fondly as Eobard laughing as Barry tried to pull Eddie into the air, but was met with resistance. 

 

“On second thought I don’t want to trust you. You’ll fling me from the window.” Magenta said as she managed to pull away, shoving Barry back. “As you said, you’re dangerous. You attacked my alpha, tried to kill him just so you can take the city.”

 

“No, I retaliated against him. He stole the Grimm, killed a very dear member of my family. Wolves are nothing but beasts that will tear anything apart. You just wait, he’ll leave you out on the street when you’re no longer of use.”

 

“You attacked first, that’s not retaliation.” A new voice said, Barry, turning with a glare to see the wolf in person. “Magenta, come here,” Len said, the teenager running off to him, hiding behind him and a larger man.

 

“Mutt, you want a round two?” Barry growled, gripping his fists.

 

“Without your weapons, you’re sure to become lunch. I’d like to talk if you can be civil. I’d hate to break my word to your sister about you being in one piece.” Len’s words drug, Barry still hovering over in the air, eyes going wild.

 

“If you hurt them I will make sure I kill you last,” Barry growled, looking at Magenta. The young girl looked terrified as she stood behind Len, the alpha reaching an arm back to cover her. 

 

“Your sister is fine. She’s in my office waiting. We’ve had a misunderstanding of sorts. I’m willing to forgive your less than pleasant intrusion if you willingly have a chat with me upstairs.”

 

“You want me to turn my back on wolves. If I do that I’ll end up in a mess of teeth.” He growled, not nearing him.

 

“Same could be said about a fairy, trained to guard the Grimm…poorly I must say.” Barry glared wings speeding up. “If you want to compromise, just us, walking side by side. Is that good enough?” Len said, staring Barry down. The smaller man grumbled but flew over to the alpha. 

 

“You try anything and I’ll make a choice that we will both regret.” Again his eyes dragged to Magenta, the teenager hugging the larger man’s arm, said man growling, but Len held his hand up to silence him.

 

“Don’t make your sister coming here,” Len said, holding a single arm open to guide Barry out the door. Together they walked down the hall, Barry keeping an eye on his surrounding and wings ready to fly.

 


End file.
